1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a foldable seat structure and, more particularly, to a foldable seat structure that is applied to a seat body to be conveniently folded to a compact size to facilitate a seat package to be sold, and also to a plurality of peripheral equipment handy to be replaced and assembled to fit various consumer's needs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional seat body usually includes a foot part, a seat cushion, a back supporting part, a left armrest part and a right armrest part. The aforesaid seat body can be further equipped with a movable table top or a movable handrail to fit customer's needs.
However, even though the aforesaid seat body can be extended when in use or folded when not in use, a size of the folded seat body is still huge and is very inconvenient when the seat body is packed for sale. Moreover, since the seat body occupies a large space, the seat body can not be effectively stacked when the seat body is transported for sale. Hence a transportation cost of the conventional seat body is very expensive.